


Return the Favor

by lightsinthefloors



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Belly Gurgles, Belly Kink, Early Fall Out Boy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Patrick is shy, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Teenage Patrick, Tummy Ache, Van Days, agh I love them, belly ache, joe is sweet, joetrick - Freeform, patrick and joe are babies, take this to your grave, teenage joe, upset belly noises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsinthefloors/pseuds/lightsinthefloors
Summary: Van days Patrick and Joe are stuck in the van after they play an 18+ show. Joe soon finds out that Patrick doesn’t feel good and vows to make him feel better
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Joe Trohman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Return the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Patrick has a belly ache and Joe wants to help

It was the early days of Fall Out Boy, Patrick and Joe still only 17. While they were having the time of their lives, that also meant when they played 18+ shows, they had to leave as soon as they finished their set. Unfortunately, Pete and Andy usually liked to hang around for a while, leaving the two youngest to sit in the van, bored out of their minds. Normally Patrick would complain, but tonight he was happy to just relax. His stomach was aching, making him wish their set would hurry up and end. As soon as it did, he hightailed it back to the van, wanting to just curl up and rest. Still, much to his dismay, Joe was as hyper and playful as usual. 

“Come on, let’s play a game!” Joe exclaimed, shaking Patrick’s shoulder a little. “Pete and Andy won’t be back for a good hour, maybe more. We’ve got nothing to do!”

“Go away,” Patrick whined, turning to lay across the back seats the best he could. “I’m tired.”

“Come on, Trick,” Joe begged, starting to smirk a little. “Don’t make me tickle you...”

He playfully ran his fingers over Patrick’s belly, knowing that usually made him dissolve into giggles immediately. This time though, the slightly older boy just swatted his hands away, turning over more. 

“Fuck off, Joe,” he groaned, laying on his side. The sudden movement caused his belly to let out a loud gurgle, making him blush and hide his face. 

“You hungry?” Joe asked. “We can find something to eat if you want.”

Patrick shook his head, the thought of food only making his tummy turn even more. Joe pondered for a moment, trying to get to the bottom of this. 

“Does your stomach hurt?” He tried, knowing his own belly could get loud when it was upset. He was a bit surprised when Patrick slowly nodded, now determined to make him feel better. “I- okay, I’m gonna try to help.”

Patrick’s face was red, feeling a little embarrassed. He wasn’t sure what Joe was going to do when he said he would help, but he would take the distraction. He stiffened a bit when Joe laid next to him, feeling his hands on his belly. The touch was foreign, but somewhat nice. He still couldn’t help but feel insecure about his stomach though, subconsciously sucking it in a bit. 

“Relax,” Joe whispered. “It’s just me. I wanna make you feel better.” He started to rub slow circles into his belly, wanting to calm the gurgly organ. 

Patrick immediately relaxed a little when he felt the small circles on his upset tummy, Joe’s hands seeming magical in this moment. It continued to gurgle audibly, making him blush a little. Joe was quick to assure him though, letting him know what he didn’t mind. 

“Maybe one day you can return the favor,” he had smiled cheekily, pressing a wet kiss to Patrick’s cheek. 

“Definitely,” Patrick mumbled, feeling his eyes start to droop. “Is it okay if I-“

“Yes,” Joe interrupted. “Go to sleep, I won’t leave. Feel better, Trick.”

Patrick smiled, turning to shyly kiss Joe on the cheek. “Thank you,” he whispered, closing his eyes and cuddling up to his chest. 

He fell asleep soon, completely content with being in Joe’s arms and the sweet belly rubs. It wasn’t often that he saw this caring side of Joe, but he thought it was very endearing. And if Joe ever decided he needed it, Patrick was more than willing to return the favor.


End file.
